Foodtopia
Not to be confused with the episode of the same name or Foodland. Foodtopia is one of the many rooms that make up the Locked Rooms. Foodtopia, as the name suggests, is a world made out of food. Foodtopia first appeared in S3 in the episode of the same name. Layout Foodtopia has 6 distinct regions, their names an obvious connection to what they're made of and correlate to the 5 regions of the USDA Food Pyramid. Fruit Region The Fruit Region is the first region the gang head to. It is often compared to a tropical area, with lots of buildings composed of various fruits and vast lakes made out of fruit punch. Fruit Region Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iI-X7jIP2G8 Bread and Grains Region The Bread and Grains Region can often be compared to as a desert in terms of its landscape, with wide bread dunes and a more open landscape. This may be due to grains being the food type that holds the least water, as theorized by Alice. While mostly empty, the region does have small possibly nomadic villages scattered throughout. Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kF-HDZ_gsNc Dairy Region The Dairy Region takes its cues from tundra and areas like Canada or Alaska. Geological forms like mountains are composed of frozen cheese, and instead of water there are sometimes frozen over lakes of cold milk. Instead of snow, the region rains flakes of ice cream. In short, if your lactose intolerant don't even bother coming to this part. At the top of a cheese mountain was tower made of cheese blocks where Chuck Cheddar was held. Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TT_b3YU8SRk Proteins Region The Proteins Region is made out of protein-based food, such as red meats, fish, eggs and beans. The civilization also appears to be more industry-based, similar to that of Steam Ages from PvZ2. One could also argue the chance of getting cancer from this area is high too. The region also has condiment trees, which have a variety of different sauces growing on them, ketchup, mayonnaise, mustard, you name it. A huge factory made out of an undisclosed but presumed to be meat was where Bean 47 is held. The doors were blocked off with French fries (those aren't even a protein what were you thinking Redfork) until they managed to get Gulp to eat them away by adding mayonnaise on them. Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rk85_S5sfDY Fats and Sweets Region The Fats and Sweets Region, the base of operations for the S.S.A.M forces, is a huge city built out of sweets, and is the most "urbanized" out of the six regions. A prison composed of several prison cells is where Luke Wigglebig was held. THEME: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WCPwX2-y3F4 Inhabitants The Inhabitants are food. Literally. They are sentient food items with arms and limbs. Think like nearly every character in BFDI, II, or any object show. They are usually restricted to thematic appropriate-ness to the region they're from. * Jawbreakers: Jawbreakers are sentient jawbreakers, usually filling the role as guards for S.S.A.M. Their outer layer is notoriously tough. * ??? * ??? * ??? Notable Individuals from Foodtopia * Granny Smythe * Pierre Le Pain * Chuck Cheddar * Bean 47 * Luke Wigglebig Appearances in IaLR * Foodtopia debuted in the IaLR episode The Room of Foodtopia. Category:Rooms Category:Season 3 Category:Debuted in Season 3